To Wish Upon
by Avriella
Summary: Eomer/OC Little is known of Eomer after the War of the Ring. We know he wed Lothiriel and had a son. Was all perfect in his new life? Would Eomer ever have all he desired and deserved? Would he truly be blessed? Set in the beginning years of the 4th age.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: _**_For those of you that have already read this chapter, I am simply putting up the revised version of this chapter. Some editing was done, and there are not major changes to this chapter. There will also be a revised version of the next chapter coming shortly. I have Deandra as a beta now, for those few of you who haven't, don't forget to check out her stories!  
_

Prologue

"Pony, pony!" The two-year-old little yelled from her place in the stroller. The novelty of the small snowflakes starting to fall around her was lost when she spotted the elegantly carved wooden horse, sitting in the window display of a run-down antique store. Her sisters, being the first to stop and look at her outburst, managed to tug their escort to a stop.

"Mama maybe we could get that for her for Christmas. She does love ponies," the woman's eldest daughter exclaimed nearly hopping up and down. The five-year-old pulled a plastic sandwich bag out of her coat pocket. "I have my tooth fairy money if that would help." She said looking up expectantly and understanding more that a fiver-year-old probably should.

"I have mine too mom," her other daughter piped up. She held the same look in her eyes that her elder sister held, on nearly the same face. Though they were not identical, her twins often confused people who did not know them so well.

"Well maybe it won't be needed," the mother said, her heart wrenching in her chest. "I think I have enough," she finished, more to herself than her daughters. The wooden pony didn't look like much, rather simple really. It was carved out of a pale wood, but there was something almost elegant in the soft line that made it look as though it had been shaped by the wind.

The woman ushered her children into the store and out of the biting December wind. Warning them not to touch anything and stay close to her, they all walked to the counter. The elderly, balding man behind the counter looked up with kind eyes at the jingle of the bell on the door.

"What can I help you ladies with?" the man asked with a bright smile and cheery voice.

"My sister and I want to buy the pony in the window for our little sister," the eldest started.

"She loves ponies," her twin said with some exaggeration, dropping her bag of coins on the counter along with her sisters.

The mother smiled at her girls' enthusiasm and asked the man, "How much is it?" She was a little wary having caught sight of the price tags on some of the other items in the shop.

The man only winked at the mother and led the twins over to collect the horse, smiling at the bouncing child in the stroller. The man didn't even glance at the price hidden somewhere on the horse when the girls confirmed it was the right one. He walked back behind the counter and set the horse down. "Now let's see here, how much money do you young ladies have?"

"I have four quarters in my bag," the youngest started.

"I have eight in mine," the elder twin stated, and then with a hushed voice proudly told the man that she lost her second tooth two days ago.

The man smiled and peeled a small sticker off the bottom of the horse. "Well if you will each let me have three quarters I can let you have it. How does that sound?" The girls smiled and started counting out their quarters on the counter as the mom frowned at the man, shaking her head. The clerk only smiled at the mother and then turned his attention back to her children, effectively cutting off any protest from her.

"Well, I thank you ladies for your business and hope you have a merry Christmas."

"You too!" they both managed to get out at the same time, and then turned to their mother. Their little sister was getting restless in her stroller and wanted out to hold her pony. "can we give it to her now mama? Please!" they asked

The mother bent down and picked up her youngest out of the stroller, nodding to her twins. The man behind the counter came around to help them out of the store, no doubt so he could close it an go home as it was growing quite late. Her youngest squealed happily and hugged the pony close to her once she got her chubby little hands on it; her sisters smiled and tickled her asking her if she liked it. As they all stepped out of the store the elderly clerk handed the stroller over to her daughters to control and smiled at their mother.

"Sir, I..."

He stalled her before she could say anything. He could see the unshed tears being held back in her eyes. "Now, now. Things will be looking up for you and your girls soon ma'am," he paused for a moment, locking up his store. "You best hurry now; this storm is picking up," he said looking to the large flakes that were now falling so thick they could not see across the street. "have a merry Christmas." Then he turned and walked away from them, the mother watching him until she could no longer see him through the snow.

When she turned back, the twins were already collecting snow and shaping it into snowballs. "You think you girls can manage to get the stroller to the car?" the mom asked, forestalling them starting a snowball fight in the middle of the sidewalk.

They both nodded and together pushed the stroller ahead of their mother and sister in the deepening snow. The tears the mother had been holding in finally started to leak and the child in her arms didn't miss it. "Mama cry," the little one said, placing a chubby hand on her mother's cheek, making her mother look at her. Her mother only gave a watery smile that was returned quickly by the two-year-old.

As her mother trudged along, and the snow became thicker, the child heard her sisters start to complain about something. It was getting so hard to see and her mother seemed to become more tense. She wasn't crying anymore. Though, she would later, after they all went night night. The little girl looked at her pony and made a simple wish. All she wanted was for them to be someplace where they could all be happy again.

Someone, somewhere heard the wish and granted it to the child. The snow began to thin and the whirling and whining wind began to calm. Slowly all the sounds around seemed to grow quieter. The snow on the ground was dampening the noise, but it was not that alone. Soon the quiet buzz of electricity stopped as well, leaving that noticeable silence that happened when the power went out. The snow was falling gently now, allowing them to finally see their surroundings.

The building they were walking beside was no longer there. The sidewalk was no longer under their feet. There was no artificial light casting a soft glow every several feet. The only light was from the full moon hanging low in the sky, reflecting off the pristine newly-fallen snow on an open plain as far as the eyes could see. The child giggled and clutched her new wooden pony a little tighter to her chest.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Uh, mom..." Nicole said, stopping dead in her tracks.

Samantha stopped too. "What just happened?"

Michelle looked at her twin daughters. Their eyes were huge as they looked out over their surroundings. "I don't know," Michelle said as she set Abagail on her feet. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her cell phone. The screen display read, "out of service area." The thing wasn't even roaming. Throwing the phone back into her purse, she looked to her children and gave them a shaky smile. Michelle was at a complete loss for words, but managed to say, "I'm sure there's an explanation for all this." She reached for Abagail's hand to keep her close _Don't panic. It will just scare the kids. No need to panic. There has got to be something around here, somewhere._

After a couple of encouraging words, the twins decided to explore a little. This allowed a few minutes for Michelle to figure out what to do. There was just enough light from the full moon for her to see that there was not a single sign of civilization anywhere around. It was then Abagail yawned and reached up to her. No doubt all of her children were tired after all the walking they did around town earlier. "Girls where is the stroller?" Michelle called out after noticing it, too, was nowhere in sight.

"It was getting stuck in the snow," Nicole said.

"We thought you had it," Samantha said. They walked back over to where their mother was standing.

Michelle only nodded in frustration and looked at Abagail. "Guess I am going to have to carry you Abby." The child looked unconcerned. Actually, she would probably have been ecstatic about it if she wasn't so tired.

"Mom, I 'm getting sleepy," Nicole said, hugging to her leg. Samantha agreed, and hugged her other leg.

"Well, let's see if we can find someplace to rest for a while." She was scanning the area again and spotted a grove of trees a short distance away. Maybe there would not be as much snow under them.

It took a little coaxing, but Michelle was finally able to get her kids moving. When they were about halfway to the grove, the girls started asking for something to drink. Already, the reality of situation was hitting Michelle. She had nothing for them to drink, and the only food she had was a few packages of peanut butter crackers and some fruit snacks. That was certainly not going to last them any length of time.

Once in the grove, Michelle managed to find a semi-dry place for them to rest. She was thankful that she had a tendency to overdress the kids whenever there was a chance of snow. The old, clunker of car she had wasn't reliable, and she didn't want to chance getting stranded with the kids. Right now, though, she was wishing she had the old clunker. She might still be stranded, but at least they would all be dry.

It wasn't long, after they all got still, that the kids were asleep. Michelle was tired too, after the long day at work and the shopping afterwards, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. Her mind was racing, the current dilemma being foremost in her thoughts. Where were they? What had happened? Though the questions continued to run, nonstop, she had no answers. Finally, the warmth of all their bodies huddled together, caused Michelle to drift off to sleep.

The light slumber lasted only a few moments. Wolves howling in the distance shot a large dose of adrenaline surging through Michelle. As quickly as she could manage, Michelle was up and looking for a weapon of some kind. She settled on a rather large stick, and spent the rest of the night guarding her kids, worrying over their warmth, and trying to figure out a way to get water.

Sounds of wildlife in the distance kept her awake from then on. She finally managed to fashion a way to carry water from the twins' plastic sandwich bags. Michelle spent the better part of the night melting snow in each of the bags by holding them close to her body. It was a long, drawn out process, but at least they would have some water come morning.

By dawn, Michelle was near freezing to death, having deposited her oversized coat over the kids a couple of hours ago. The adrenaline that kept her going through the night faded with the rise of the sun, but at least now she finally knew which way was east. She spent most of the night considering her options and realized quickly that they could not stay in the grove of trees. The need for food and better shelter were utmost on her 'to do' list.

There was a mountain chain to her south. Michelle reasoned that where there were mountains there was sure to be runoff somewhere. Though, most of the runoff would likely be frozen, unless there was enough of it. She was hoping, at the very least, there would be fish or people. If it came to the fish, she was confident she could rig up some sort of way to catch them. Maybe the long hours she spent fishing with her grandfather all those years ago would pay off. Now all she had to do was pick a direction to start walking.

It wasn't until the children were up and about, that Michelle finally considered their choices. By the look of things, it seemed that the mountain chain started thinning a little to the east. If they started in that direction, and the mountains disappeared, they would have less of a guide to travel by. _Who am I kidding, just pick one and stick to it. You are bound to run into something. _Her thoughts continued on a downward spiral until Abagail demanded to be picked up. In the end, it was the twins that decided which direction they went. They started exploring their surroundings in a westerly direction; Michelle simply followed behind them.

"I know what happened!" Nicole said enthusiastically, kicking a rock. "It's like that movie where the kids walked through the wardrobe and ended up in a new world."

"Yeah, only we didn't walk through a wardrobe, just a blizzard," Samantha said, agreeing wholeheartedly with her sister. The girls eagerly continued forward, wondering if they would run across something.

Michelle sighed as she set Abagail down and grabbed her hand, moving after her daughters, who were now deciding that they were going to be princesses.

xxxxxx

All through the day, Michelle began to notice things, or rather things that were missing. The absence of power lines, roads, the distant sound of vehicles, even the absence of the markers gas companies used to mark gas lines. So far there was not a sign of civilization anywhere.

"What do you think Abby?" she asked rhetorically, stopping for a moment to look around.

"Abby pony," Abagail said, holding up her pony to her mom. Michelle gave her youngest daughter a weak smile. They had already passed most of the day walking, and Michelle was starting to feel it in her feet and legs. It didn't help that most of the way she had to carry Abagail just to keep up with the twins.

"Girls, here in a little while we need to start looking for a place to stay the night," Michelle called to her daughters, as they had managed to get some distance ahead of her and Abby. Obediently, they turned and came running back to their mother.

"Could we maybe have some more crackers and water," Samantha asked hopefully.

"Yeah, baby," Michelle replied. The kids were no doubt starving by now, she realized guiltily. The crackers and fruit snacks held them over for most of the day, but she doubted it would work tomorrow.

"Sammy and me saw a little cave up ahead," Nicole offered helpfully.

"Sammy and I, Nikki," Michelle corrected, and then shook her head in disbelief. _Of all the things to worry about!_

"Come on mom, we'll show you," Samantha said, grabbing her mom's hand and trying to drag her along. Michelle was forced to start carrying Abagail again just to keep up. What she wouldn't give to be a little kid again with all that resilience.

The cave they discovered was actually something of a crevice in the side of the hill. She supposed, that to the kids it was a cave. It would probably allow for all of them to sit up and huddle together, but that was about it. As it was, the only reason it wasn't filled with snow was probably due to the way the wind blew during the storm.

By the time they got tucked in their shelter, and the children finished with their meager meal, the sun was already beginning to set. The twins were yawning and Abby was nodding off. Michelle got them situated as best she could and they settled in to sleep. She hoped her oversized coat would be enough to keep them warm through the night. At least they could all fit under it, but the ground was still hard and cold beneath them.

Sometime later, Michelle disentangled herself from her sleeping children. She really didn't want to leave the cocoon of warmth, but she need to get up and think, and more importantly, keep an eye on their surroundings. As it was, from her position, she could only see anything directly in front of their refuge.

The light wind was biting through her blue jeans and sweatshirt, but it helped to jolt her awake. To think, that only two days ago she was trying to decide between paying the gas bill and putting food on the table. Now she was trying to figure out how to keep the kids warm and what to feed them. Michelle had to swallow the panic that bubbled up, yet again.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Michelle looked to the stars for a little comfort. When she was a kid, she would spend hours outside just looking at the stars. She was, by far, not an astronomer, but she could pick out a few of the constellations; the Big Dipper, Orion, a couple of others. None of them were present now.

What if the kids were right? What if somehow they were in a different world altogether? Impossible as it seemed, Michelle was beginning to believe it, and it terrified her. She wasn't a boy scout. How would she provide for her children? Sure, maybe she could catch a fish, but how would she cook it? Though the thought of food made her mouth water, the anxiety that settled in her stomach would prevent her from eating, as it had throughout the day. _Just had to quit smoking, didn't you! Had to get rid of all those lighters you kept in your purse. _ A rueful laugh escaped with the thought.

Deciding she needed to busy herself, before she fell into complete despair, Michelle started the drawn out process of making more water. Her exhaustion was catching up with her. As much as she feared the prospect of some creature sneaking up on them them as they slept, she admitted to herself, that she was going to need and get some rest.

What she wouldn't give to be at home, tucked in all snug and warm with her kids. Though the place wasn't the greatest, and she had been saving for years to relocate, at least she could draw a hot bath at will. _God, Michelle, what if just your kids were here, or for that matter you without your kids? _Michelle wiped the tears from her cheeks. At least they were all here together.

Looking back into the crevice, a small smile touched her face. The children were sleeping soundly, huddled as close as they could get to each other. Their beautiful faces were so peaceful. Abagail's curly hair framed her face. If she took after her sisters, the curls would leave her light brown hair every time it was cut. It would still curl under a little, and maybe turn a shade or two darker. Her eyes would stay the same, the beautiful fading from amber to a light green. All of her girls inherited their father's eyes. They were quite possibly the only good thing he ever did give them... No she would not even think about it. She had things to do.

Michelle's eyes were starting to grow heavy. She needed to finish getting the water ready for tomorrow. Ignoring how cold she was, the gloves and scarf were doing little to keep the rest of her body warm, Michelle worked quickly. She was so tired it was becoming difficult to keep her feet under her. They were numb now, but at least it muted the soreness.

A low rumbling in the distance caught her attention. It sounded kind of like thunder. A quick glance at the sky confirmed there was not a cloud in sight, but the rumble continued. Leaving her spot in front of the crevice, Michelle moved quickly, fighting a wave of dizziness, to see what was coming. The sound was definitely drawing nearer.

Horses. Lots of Horses.

The horses got closer; they were headed in her direction. Now Michelle could see that something was on the horses. Men. Men were riding the horses, and it looked like they were wearing armor. The surge of adrenaline at that realization hit her like a brick. It was then that she noticed they were galloping along a certain path. It appeared that, underneath the few inches of snow, there might actually be a road.

They had weapons. Real, honest to god, swords, shields, and spears. What was she to do? Were they going to harm her and her children. Clearly they had spotted her, for six riders broke off from the rest and were headed right at her. The others slowed to a stop on the road. Michelle took a fortifying breath and gathered the tatters of her strength. Her adrenaline was starting to fail her. She was trembling all over and it was not just the cold. _Please. Please be friendly. _She had no doubt the lengths she would go to protect her children; She was just hoping she wouldn't have to.

Michelle thought that if she wasn't so terrified she might have been in awe of the impressive riders. They were mounted upon the largest horses she had ever seen. She wished absently that there was more light so she could see the details of their armor, and the armor their horses were wearing. Maybe she would even be able to see some sign that they were replicas, a stamp or something. But, in the pit of her stomach, she knew there would be nothing, anywhere, on their armor or weapons to suggest they were made by a machine.

It took her a moment to realize that they had stopped, and the man in the center of the five dismounted. Apparently it wasn't just the horses that were huge. The man stood at least half a foot taller than her, something that didn't happen too often with her five-foot-ten height. He had a commanding presence, and she was hoping most of his size was from the armor and he was not really that powerfully built. There would be no way she could defend herself.

He was talking to her now, but making no move to get closer to her. The thing was, his words made no sense to her. "I don't understand what you're saying," Michelle tried to say, but it came out as a whisper.

The man tilted his head to the side and took a step closer. Now she could see his face a little better. He didn't look angry so much as he looked thoughtful, but there was suspicion lurking in his dark eyes. He said something again, only this time the words were not as rough sounding, maybe a different language.

Michelle only shook her head. The trembling in her body was getting worse now and her legs were feeling considerably weaker.

He took another step closer to her, casting a glance over his shoulder to one of his riders. He spoke again. This time the language sounded nearly musical. Her head continued shaking as he drew ever nearer.

"Please don't hurt me. My children. My children need me." Michelle raised her hands and stepped back, nearly stumbling. Concern flashed across his face and he began speaking again. This time his voice seemed reassuring. He was unfastening his cloak. It was then that Michelle realized that he wasn't going to harm her. "My children," Michelle said, turning and walking toward the refuge where her children were sleeping.

The man was saying something again, and she could hear the other riders dismounting. _Please let me be right about them. Let them be decent people. _She was pointing now in the general direction of the crevice. Her body was giving out on her. "My children, sir. Get my children," she managed to utter before she tripped and nearly fell.

The man caught hold of her and helped steady her, wrapping his cloak tightly around her. Still there was no strength returning to her legs. She was so tired and cold. One of his riders had found the children. She could hear Abagail crying. She should have been the one to wake them. "Shh, baby, I'm here," Michelle tried to say, soothing her child. She needed to show them it was okay. "Sammy, Nikki, wake up." Michelle stumbled away from the man again.

Seeing her children's wide eyes gave her a little more strength. "It's okay. They are going to help us." _I hope._

"Mom, what are they saying?" Samantha was asking, being the first, as usual, to recover from a deep sleep.

"I don't know, baby, but we are going to go with them," Michelle said, holding herself up by leaning on some of the rocks. The riders began collecting her children and their things.

"Mom, are you okay?" Nicole asked as she watched her sister go and grab their mother's hand. She quickly followed, grasping Michelle's other hand.

"Just tired, sweetheart," Michelle mumbled. She hoped she was only tired. Tired and cold. "Go on, follow them. I am right behind you," she encouraged them, and with reluctance they obeyed. At least Abagail settled down. Not surprising she spotted a real horse. Nothing else mattered to the child, not even the stranger holding her. Turning, Michelle nearly bumped into the man that gave her the cloak. He had a frown creasing his brow. "Thank..." Michelle couldn't finish. It seemed like she only blinked, but her eyes wouldn't open back up. _Let me be right..._was her last thought before she gave into her exhaustion and prepared for her body to meet the ground, only it never did.


	3. Chapter Two

**_A/N: _**_Hello All!!! Here is another chapter. I now have Deandra as a beta, so a **HUGE** thanks to her! Also Chapter One has been re-written. It has the same content, but flows much better now. So, if you were a little confused about it, go back and give it a read. Question, comments, and suggestions are always welcome! Leave a review and let me know. Here we go, on with the story..._

**Chapter Two:**

It was by his reflexes alone, that Eomer caught the woman before she hit the ground. He could tell the chill was effecting her by the pallor of her skin, and the chattering of her teeth. Her garb was the strangest he had ever seen, and was decidedly a poor barrier for the chill wind of early winter. Whatever possessed the woman to travel so unprepared? And with children no less. Their need must have been dire.

"Your orders, my lord?" Eothain asked, as he approached holding the youngest of the children. He carried what might be a strange sort of cloak, though it had arms sewn into it and her never seen its like before.

Eomer wrapped the article around the woman, then looked to the older children, who were already mounted in front of the riders. They were crying and appeared absolutely terrified. No doubt having their mother pass out had added to their fright. "Make camp. I do not think the children will travel well with the woman in this state." Indeed, it was by her encouragement only that allowed for his guard to take the children. The youngest of the children was gazing at the horses, eagerly waiting to be placed on one.

Eothain dispatched the man beside him to pass on the king's instructions, and then remarked, "I do not think we would have a problem with this one." He was scrabbling to keep hold of the squirming child, who was trying her hardest to get out of his grasp and into the nearest saddle.

"The other two, however, we have no way to reassure," Eomer observed, as he lifted the woman. She was not a dainty thing, to be sure, her height alone adding to the difficulty, but she was not unmanageable.

Eomer whistled for Firefoot as Eothain went to hand the little one up to Ceorl. Returning, he held the woman while Eomer mounted and then handed her up to him. As he turned toward his own horse, he nodded toward Ceorl and chuckled quietly, "He looks more distressed than he would facing down a horde of orcs!"

Eomer had to agree. The man was clearly not comfortable with a child in the saddle with him. Not that he could blame him. Spending a life fighting in wars hadn't left much time for family life or dealing with children, though that was gradually changing. Returning to the matter at hand, Eomer said, "Let us get the children warm and fed; mayhap that will reassure them."

Eothain nodded and urged his mount slowly forward. Eomer took the lead and returned to the rest of the guard. They were already working to make camp, and Eomer's own tent was nearly up. Though it had been used little in the journey to and from Gondor, Eomer was grateful for it tonight.

The children were deposited around the fire and given some bread and cheese, which they devoured rather quickly. The woman was placed in the tent and covered with all the furs that they could spare. She did not appear ill and with a little rest, perhaps she would be able to explain herself.

Stepping out of the tent, Eomer noticed the children were not nearly as terrified. One of the older ones even gave Eothain a shy smile as he handed her a water-skin. After they all drank, the one that had smiled started making hand gestures. They were definitely trying to communicate. Eomer only stood back and watched. Soon, though, nearly all of his guard was participating, to his great amusement, and even the reserved Ceorl was joining in. The youngest of the three was imitating everything the older ones were doing to make themselves understood. Eomer wasn't sure how much understanding there was, on either side, but he could not object to the attempt being made. Perhaps something useful would come of it.

It was when the children pointed to the tent and pretended to fall asleep that the show came to an end. Eothain collected all of them and led them to the tent. They did look rather tired ,but still managed to give him hesitant smiles as they passed by. With a smile Eomer listened as the children chattered away for a few minutes after Eothain left them.

"Perhaps you would be better suited to nursemaid than captain of my guard," Eomer remarked as Eothain followed him back to the fire.

Eothain watched Eomer settle on a log and stir the fire. Then, arching an eyebrow, he retorted, "There is not much difference between the two, my lord." Unexpectedly, he added, Eothain replied with a smirk for his king, "Your day is fast approaching, is it not, my lord?"

Eomer sobered a little at the change of subject. "If it has not already arrived."

Eothain clapped him on the shoulder, proclaiming "Nay, you have at least a fortnight before your heir comes."

Eomer conceded that perhaps Eothain was right; after all, he had four children of his own. "Did you learn anything? Where they come from?" Eomer asked, deciding he would contemplate his impending fatherhood later.

"Some," Eothain said, taking a seat next to Eomer. "The youngest is called Abagail, or Abby, the twins are called Samantha and Nicole. Samantha is the one that is just slightly taller and with a little bit rounder of a face. Their mother is Michelle."

Eomer arched a brow at his Captain, asking, "That is all you found out in all this time?"

"Nay," Eothain smiled. "They walked last night and slept under a tree, then walked all day today and slept where we found them." Eothain shrugged, adding "It will take some time, but the children, at least, seem eager to tell their story. Already they have learned some words." Eothain handed him a satchel. "We found this with them."

Eomer took the bag. It was black and closed in the most peculiar manner. After only a few moments he managed to get the bag opened. There was little inside: some of the most detailed coins he had ever seen, another smaller bag, a curious looking small black box, something that was wrapped in a colorful paper that had fruits drawn on it, and a set of small keys. studying the small black box, Eomer discovered that it opened, but then it made a noise at him. "What sorcery is this?" he exclaimed, startled.

Eothain quickly grabbed the object from his king. He looked at it only for a moment, until it beeped at him. He quickly smashed it beneath his boot. Carefully, he lifted his foot to see the box broken into tiny, shiny parts. When Eothain seemed satisfied it was safe, he handed the parts back to Eomer.

"I certainly hope the lady did not think this important," Eomer said wryly.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I was afraid it might cause harm," Eothain said not feeling remorseful in the slightest. "Perhaps she is a witch?"

Eomer frowned. "If she was a witch, why was she nearly freezing to death?" Eomer shook his head, saying,"Nay, it was probably just another thing as peculiar as everything else about them.

"Aye, you are right." Eothain took his seat again. "I feel nothing threatening about them, especially the children."

Eomer opened the snap on the small bag. Inside were slips of paper. One, in particular caught his interest. It was the same size as some of the others, but was thicker and did not bend. On the front of it was a small portrait of the woman in the most amazing detail. There was writing on it he could not read. He stared at the woman's picture for some time before he handed it over to Eothain.

"She has a haunted look about her," Eothain muttered.

Eomer gave a brief nod. It was more noticeable in the picture. Tonight, there was fear in her swollen eyes. She had heavy shadows beneath them and the tears she spilled left clean tracks upon her face. But in this photo her eyes seemed to show more - a tired acceptance, a look not dissimilar to the one his sister carried for some time. How could a woman with such cheery children be so solemn?

There was a cry from inside the tent, that pulled him from his musings. Eothain moved to enter, but Eomer stopped him. "Go rest my friend."

As Eomer entered the tent, the youngest was crying. Eomer paused, not sure what to do, but the woman seemed to rouse enough to take care of it. With a soothing mumble of words she pulled the child close to her and not long later they were both back asleep. The mother was surrounded by her children, all of them holding each other in some way. The scene gave Eomer pause.

Would it ever be like that for him? Would his children seek comfort from him and Lothiriel? He knew he would willingly give all to his children, but he wondered about Lothiriel. Would she hold their children close when they needed it, or would it be the nursemaids? Though it was common, in the rigid society of Gondor, for children to barley see their parents, it was not so in Rohan. Eomer's first memories were of his mother holding him and singing to him. He even remembered Eowyn falling asleep many nights in his father's arms.

Eomer turned and left the tent, feeling like an intruder. He was the king of Rohan now with his own child on the way. He wanted to believe his children would be raised in the traditions of Rohan. Though he was satisfied with all he had accomplished so far, he couldn't help but think something was missing. He was wedded to a beautiful woman, the daughter of his close friend Imrahil, he had a child that would arrive shortly. There was relative peace throughout his lands and that of most of Gondor, the latest treaty being made on this very trip. Why did it still feel like something was missing?

Deep down, he knew the answer. Lothiriel, the beautiful princess, that sparked a flame of desire upon their first meeting. The one he chose to stand at his side as queen. The dark haired lady that wedded him with no complaint not long after their meeting. The woman that desired a battle- hardened warrior- king for her mate. The queen that now, nearly a year later, carried his heir and tolerated his presence.

Lothiriel did not despise him; far from it. They were still friends. But something happened only months after their wedding. The flame of their mutual desire seemed to have burned out. Their bed-play become awkward and soon they were sleeping in separate chambers, something nearly unheard of in Rohan. None spoke of it, as she was obviously with child, but Eomer knew they wondered at it. In the end, he knew they blamed it on her being from Gondor and accepted it at that. As long as she continued to be a wonderful queen and give her whole support to their king, none would complain, never mind she was no longer a wife.

"I know of what you think," Eothain commented quietly from behind him a short time later. It was then Eomer realized he was methodically grooming Firefoot.

"Did I not send you to rest?" Eomer asked mildly.

"Aye, but it sometimes falls within my duty to play nursemaid to a stubborn king," Eothain jested. "And when not doing that, I have this friend that tends to carry the weight of all Middle Earth on his shoulders."

Eomer continued brushing Firefoot's coat, though it wasn't really needed. "So, tell me, what I am thinking?" Eomer challenged.

Eothain stood cutting an apple into pieces for the king's horse. "The way I see it, there are three things that keep men up at night," he said, pausing for a moment and to feed a piece of the apple to Firefoot, then finished, "wars, merrymaking, and women." His knowing gaze shifted from the horse to Eomer.

Eomer chuckled, "Please, continue."

"Well, as we are not at war," - Eothain looked around then to see most of the camp asleep, except those on watch - "and there is certainly no merrymaking. It would have to be women."

"Is it that obvious, then?" Eomer questioned, finishing up with Firefoot.

"Nay, only to those that know you," Eothain said as he fed the rest of the apple to Firefoot. "Eomer, we would see you happy."

There was a heavy silence for a few moments. "Perhaps after our child is born we may start anew," Eomer said. It was the only option he had. His only hope.

Eothain nodded solemnly. "Aye." Then to lighten the mood, he added with a wolfish grin, "Aeluwyn is always more susceptible to my charms a couple of months after our child is born."

Eomer laughed and started for his own bedroll. "Any more charming and you shall have an eored of children," he called back, considerably lighter of heart. Mayhap things would get better. Eomer had never given up on anything in his life, and he most certainly would not give up on his marriage.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Words in Bold are spoken in Westron. **As usual all comments, questions, and such are welcome. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three:**

Michelle was so warm. Abigail was under her arm, and she could feel one of the girls at her back. It was all just a dream. They were home, only the bed was really hard. Why was she smelling smoke? And was that a horse she heard? _Just go back to sleep and everything will be okay_. Try as she might, though, it was not going to happen, especially with the noise coming from outside.

Opening her eyes, Michelle began to take in everything. She was in a tent, covered with furs, and she could smell food cooking. Her stomach rumbled a little. Apparently, not even her nerves could suppress her hunger today. Then everything came back to her at once. The last of which, was her memory of collapsing last night leaving her children at the mercy of those men on horses. She was angry with herself for being so weak, even if her children looked fine.

"Morning, **Mom**_," _Samantha said, nudging her sister awake.

Michelle frowned at the strange word. "What did you say?"

"It means 'mom'; we learned it last night," Samantha said, looking pleased with herself. "Along with..." She started babbling off other words that Michelle had absolutely no idea what they meant.

"That's good," Michelle said with a chuckle. Nicole was awake now, as was Abigail.

"Yeah, I was scared of them at first, but they are really nice!" Nicole said, jumping up out of their bed.

"Good. So you guys are okay?" Michelle asked with a bit of relief. "I am so sorry I passed out last night."

"You were tired. Maybe next time you will do like you tell us, and go to sleep at night!" Samantha scolded. Michelle couldn't help but smile.

There was a subtle cough at the opening of the tent that got Michelle's attention. "Come in," she called. She recognized the man that entered as the one who had carried off Abigail last night. The girls gave him a welcoming smile and Abigail wandered over to the man, stumbling, still half asleep. Even she was saying words that Michelle had never heard.

"She is saying 'pony'. That is Eothain. Abby likes him because he put her on a horse last night," Nicole whispered in her ear. She paused for a minute until another man appeared. "Oh, and that is Eomer. We haven't figured it out yet, but he is an important man."

Eothain handed her a steaming bowl of food, then gestured from it to Michelle, indicating that she should eat. When she nodded her understanding, he pointed to each of the kids and himself, giving the same signal again. She assumed that he was going to feed the kids. Before she could protest, he had gathered her children and ushered them out of the tent with a reassuring smile.

Alone now, in the tent with the "important man", that no doubt wanted to try and talk to her, Michelle was feeling rather intimidated. His very presence seemed to suck up all of the free air. He gestured at the bowl, urging her to eat. She was rather pleased to see that it contained what looked like oatmeal, though, as hungry as she was, she would probably have eaten anything they gave her.

The man, Eomer, stared at her for a couple of moments before he turned and walked to sit at a makeshift table in the corner of the tent. He signaled her to join him, which she did. He placed her purse in front of him, leaving room for her bowl. Michelle was not surprised when he started setting out the contents of her purse on the table. If she came across some stranger, she would probably go through their things to figure out who they were, especially if they passed out. She was still angry with herself. It wasn't until he dumped the pieces of her cell phone out on the table that she became upset.

"What did you do to my phone?" she questioned, trying to keep her voice calm, and failing horribly. She picked up the pieces, wondering if she could put it back together. There was no way. How could she afford to replace it when she got home?

Eomer looked apologetic. With his hands he tried to explain, showing how he opened it and then pointed to his ear with a frown. Then he pointed outside and demonstrated with his boot what happened to the phone. By the end he was pointing to himself and shaking his head. Michelle couldn't help but chuckle. The whole display was rather comical coming from such an imposing man.

With a wave of her hand Michelle dismissed it. After all, the phone was a small price to pay if it kept her kids from starving or freezing to death. "It doesn't matter. I couldn't get a signal, and the battery was about dead. Something tells me that there isn't a place to charge it around here anyway." Now it was his turn to shake his head. Michelle laughed ruefully and took another bite of her meal. _When did I accept things?_ He seemed to be trying to ask her what it was. _How do you explain a cell phone to a man that likely has no concept of it? _She decided, after trying a couple of times, to just give up. She shrugged at him apologetically.

Next, Eomer pulled out her wallet, opened it, and set the driver's license on the table. He pointed to the picture, saying haltingly, "Michelle." Michelle only nodded to him as she had a mouth full of food. "**Where are you from?**_" _he asked, unrolling a map and pointing at it.

Michelle stopped eating to look at the map. It was on genuine parchment and appeared to be hand drawn. He was pointing at the both of them and then at a specific place on the map, probably telling her where they were presently. There was something about it that looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. She couldn't read the words, not surprising since she couldn't speak the language, but it seemed like it was only a portion of the world map. Maybe if she could see the whole world it would be easier to tell him.

"Do you have a bigger map?" she asked, pointing at the edges and spread her arms. "Bigger map?"

"**Bigger map. A world map?**_" _Eomer questioned, spreading his arms as well. He seemed to understand and began to rummage through some other scrolls. Finally he produced a map that had more information on it.

Michelle carefully scanned over it, looking for any familiar land masses, like Australia, North America, anything. With a sigh she realized that either this was some portion of the world she was not familiar with, and the people have not explored the rest of the world yet, or she was in a different world all together.

"**What? Tell me** Michelle_. _**Where are you from?**_" _Eomer was talking to her, and he seemed to be picking up on her distress.

With tearful eyes she looked at him shaking her head, "It is not on here, where I am from is not on this map_._" Michelle got up from the table and sat on the ground, moving the rugs to show the ground below. Then she used her finger to draw in the dirt a rough map of her world. He was standing behind her, but she wasn't paying any attention to him.

She was nearly done with the drawing when he squatted down next to her and grabbed her wrist. She was quietly crying now. There was compassion in his eyes when he looked at her. He understood what she was saying. She was not from their world. He helped her up and eased her back into the chair. Then he poured what smelled like wine into a mug and handed it to her. Michelle was pleasantly surprised by the taste.

Still standing over her, he pointed to the drawing on the floor then to the map on the table. Asking her how she got from one place to the other. All she could do was shake her head. She had no idea. It was then her children returned and she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Mommy, did he make you cry?" Nicole asked, giving Eomer a dirty look.

"Oh no, no, baby, he didn't," Michelle said, opening up her arms to the offended child.

"Then, why are you crying?" Samantha said, crossing her arms over her chest like she was about to scold someone. Abby started to crawl up into Michelle's lap, forcing her to let go of Nicole.

"It is nothing for you guys to worry about. I'm okay," Michelle assured them. She noticed then that Eomer was staring at the wooden horse in Abigail's hand. "Let mommy see your pony, baby," Michelle said. Abigail gave it to her and she handed it to Eomer. He studied it for several moments, a frown developing on his face. It wasn't until Abby began to get fussy that he handed it back to her with a slight smile. "Did you recognize it?" Michelle questioned.

He grabbed her hand and led her from the tent, the children following close behind. Standing next to her, he pointed to a green banner with a horse on it. The banner was blowing in the wind so it took a minute for Michelle to make out the details of the horse. It looked eerily similar to the wooden horse Abby held. Eothain approached and handed Eomer his helmet, and she looked at that too. Again, more of the same type of horse motif.

"So, it was Abby's horse that brought us here and not the blizzard!" Nicole said happily.

"I hope it won't take us home though," Samantha announced. Michelle turned and stared, dumbfounded at her daughter. "What? I kinda like it here," the girl told her.

Michelle could only shake her head. "Why do you like it here?"

"Well, we get to spend more time with you," Nicole said first.

"Yeah, and we are in a new place. Everything could be better here. Maybe we could start over, like you are always talking about," Samantha added.

Even her youngest had something to say, "Abby stay"

"You don't miss home at all?" she questioned, unable to believe what she was hearing. They only shook their heads. "What about your friends? The movies? Pizza?" There had to be something that would change their minds.

"Nope, it will be fun Mom," Nicole said.

"Our own little adventure!" Samantha chorused. _Good lord, her children were insane._ _That is what you get for letting them watch those movies._

Eomer got her attention again, pointing to all of them, the road, and then himself. He was willing to take them with him. The man Abigail was so fond of, seemed to agree. They were probably right. What chance did she and her children have for survival without them? Reluctantly, Michelle nodded at them sadly. She could only accept what had happened to them. The impossibility of it aside, she woke up here this morning, and it was not a dream. Her feet were still sore from spending the whole day yesterday walking. She could pinch herself, for good measure, but she was certain it would hurt, so why bother.

As she pondered the situation, Michelle had wandered away to stand . She was staring out over the plains now. Was there any way they could get back? If she destroyed the little wooden horse would they go back? She turned and looked at her children. Nicole and Samantha looked like they were helping break the camp by carrying what they could to the horses. Abigail was playing happily in the dirt with that cursed pony, ever watchful of that man, Eothain. She turned back and looked over the plains again.

It was a beautiful place; nearly untouched by man. She sighed. Her children wanted to stay here, their reasons nearly breaking her heart. Sure, at home, she was always smothered in her work, but she thought she had devoted enough time to them. Every spare moment she had, when she wasn't buried in tax forms and ledgers, she spent with them. How could she provide for them here? She didn't know how to do anything here. She was certain even cooking and cleaning would be more complicated. What if they got sick? Michelle suppressed the shudder that went through her.

Then, another part of her, a part she had not seen for a very long time, reared its head – the optimist. What if this was an opportunity? An opportunity for something simpler, better, something like happiness. None of the hustle and bustle of the city, or the noisy traffic, pollution, and everyday crimes, that were probably minimal here. Someplace where at the end of the day she would feel like she accomplished something. Someplace where her children might learn some of the values that were hard to teach in the convenient, electronic age, where everything was done for them.

These warriors had sheltered them. They had cared for her children while she could not. They stopped their journey for them, and were doing their best to keep the girls entertained and teach them things at the same time. Maybe she could make the best of it for a time. If it didn't work out, well then she could burn the horse and hope they went back home. If she was honest with herself, the only thing she would truly miss would be Valarie, her best friend since childhood. The friend that was there for everything.

Michelle's coat was draped over her shoulders, pulling her out of her reverie. Eomer stood behind her. "Thank you," she said. He nodded to her and then pointed at the horses that were ready to depart, with each of her children mounted in front of a soldier. There was an extra horse saddled for her. She looked up at Eomer as he led her to her mount.

"**You can ride?**_" _he asked. Without knowing the words she knew what he was asking. Could she ride a horse?

Michelle shrugged. "It's been a long time, but I think so," she tried to communicate with her hands. He simply nodded and helped her up into the saddle. Tears came to her eyes again, if they ever even left in the first place. The last time she was on a horse was at her grandfather's ranch right before he died. That was ten years ago, and if she remembered right, it was a much smaller horse. A deep breath, and then she was moving along with the company of riders.


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **_Well here is the next chapter. Chapter five will be up rather quickly. This chapter and the next are kind of a transition into the rest of the story. Then this story will start moving along rather quickly. As usual love any questions or comments! If there is anything you are unsure of, or anything else, do not hesitate to ask me. _

Chapter Four:

"Did you learn anything of their plight, my lord?" Eothain asked. They had stopped a little after midday for a slight repast and were now making swift progress. At this rate, they would reach Edoras well before dark.

Eomer glanced over his shoulder, noticing Michelle was quickly becoming saddle sore. She was shifting in the saddle uncomfortably, yet she held a vacant look about her. It was as if her body noticed the discomfort, yet her mind refused to acknowledge it. "Aye." Eomer paused for a moment, noticing that Abagail had fallen asleep in Eothain's arms. "I do not believe they are of this world," Eomer said, a frown creasing his brow.

He had replayed the morning over and over in his mind. The look of despair on the woman's face, wrenching his heart. The conversation she had not long after, with her children, leaving her despondent. Yet, there was something in her deep brown eyes, not acceptance so much as a willingness to try. But the farther they rode, the more the look changed. It was now as if she was plotting.

"My lord," Eothain said rather forcefully. It was probably not the first time he tried to get his attention. Eomer looked at him. "How is that possible?"

"I know not. But I think she believes it has something to do with that carving," Eomer finished, nodding to the toy still clutched in the child's hand.

"And you believe her?" Eothain's tone was not mocking, simply curious.

Eomer nodded, answering, "For the most part. She certainly believes it herself." Eomer was thoughtful for a minute before he continued. "It is my hope that soon they will be able to tell us more. But for the time we will see to their comforts."

"You trust them?" Eothain asked, there was something of hopefulness in his voice.

"I do not distrust them," Eomer said, sparing yet another glance to Michelle. She was looking at them now, no doubt, guessing she was the subject of their conversation. "I will not have it said that I leave women and children to the mercies of the Mark."

"Nay, sturdier people have perished to her cruelty," Eothain agreed.

"Aeluwyn would assist them?" Eomer questioned. He was not sure if the headstrong woman would be willing to help with these strangers.

Eothain was thoughtful for a moment. "Aye, I suppose she would. She has ever liked a challenge."

"That is obvious in her choosing you for a mate," Eomer said in jest. Eothain simply smiled. "You do not have room for them in your home, so I shall place them in the guest quarters of Meduseld until we may find a better arrangement," Eomer said a few moments later.

"Aeluwyn spends most of her time within your hall as is, so it will be convenient," Eothain remarked, trying to adjust the child in his arms without waking her. The older children had been lulled to sleep now, by the steady gait of the horses.

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence. Eomer was lost in his own thoughts. He would soon be home again. The business of the Mark would no doubt have piled up. His advisors would be chomping at the bit for counsel, having urgent matters to discuss. Gamling would give him an apologetic look, having tried to get as much done in his king's absence as possible, but being stalled every step of the way by the council. Lothiriel would meet him at the door, a cold, regal greeting would pass through her lips.

That was, if she was well enough to do so. Eomer passed a glance to Eothain, seeing the captain of his guard lost in his own thoughts. Eothain had assured him that the new prince or princess of Rohan was yet to arrive, and that certainly there would have been messengers sent out the second the midwife was summoned. Eomer hoped that it was so, deep down he knew it was the truth. There was a part of him that wished for the simplicity of just another of the Rohirrm, instead of the complications of being their king. If he were simply a soldier, there would not be any of the formalities, and more than likely he would be home, waiting for his child. There was no part of him, however, that would allow him to forsake any of the duties given to him.

"My lord," Eothain said, with a nod in the direction of Edoras, that was slowly beginning to appear ahead of them. They were nearly home, and it took all of Eomer's control not to urge the company into a faster gallop to reach there sooner. It would not do for one of the children or Michelle to become injured this close to home.

It allowed time for Eomer to think of his home from a different perspective. What would Michelle and the children think? This was not the first time these thoughts had passed through Eomer's mind. He remembered a time when he worried over what Lothiriel would think. At least she knew what to expect. He somehow doubted that it would be so for the utter strangers in his company. If they were in fact from another world altogether, would Edoras seem rough and barbaric, as it did to someone from the south? He, himself could not see it as such. To him it was much more homely than the stone mausoleums of Gondor.

The afternoon sun glinted off the thatched roofs, that were cleared of snow. Smoke was coming out of the chimneys, filling the heavy winter air with the smell of burning wood. At the very top of the hill was his own home, reflections of the sunlight bouncing off the golden adornments. Banners would be waving high in the air. Would Michelle be able to see the beauty to be had here? What was beauty in her world? Glancing back, yet again, to Michelle, he was disappointed to see that her face gave away nothing of her thoughts.

There were riders approaching now. At first Eomer's heart nearly stopped, whether anxiety or excitement, he wasn't sure. It only took him a second to realize that they were simply riding out to meet them and were not coming to inform him of his fast-approaching fatherhood. The small company of riders would include Gamling, for certain, and at least one of his advisors, with something that could not wait for him to enter Edoras.

"Gamling and Iorlas, my lord," Eothain informed him. Iorlas was the easiest to determine, as his garb was more traditional to the courts of Gondor than that of Rohan. Iorlas was one of his advisors with a specialty in diplomatic relations, as it was there was much to recommend the man in that respect though he would always admit to his lacking in knowledge of Rohan. Aragorn had thought the man would be helpful to Rohan in establishing some form of peace with the Dunlendings, perhaps he would be in time.

"A better welcome could not be hoped for," Eomer remarked with a little relief. Iorlas would simply give greetings and wait until they were at least within the timber walls of Edoras before depositing all the woes of the Riddermark upon him.

Within moments the riders were upon them. "Hail, Eomer King," Gamling said, pulling his mount to a halt with more grace than that of Iorlas, though the man was certainly getting better.

"Welcome home, my lord," Iorlas said, turning his mount to fall in line with the rest of the company. Gamling took the other side.

"It is good to be home," Eomer said, then looking to Gamling, added, "All is well?" Gamling understood the question that was not asked.

"Aye, my lord. All is quite well and moving along as it should," Gamling said with a smile.

Eomer allowed relief to flood over him for a moment. "That is good tidings indeed. I feared that negotiations kept me rather long in Gondor."

"The treaty was received well by Rhun?" Iorlas questioned. The man had a keen intrest in the subject as he had helped in the treaty's drafting.

"I believe it was, though it took overlong to get it signed. I think it was more an unwillingness by the party from Rhun to leave the white city, than an unwillingness to sign the treaty that took so long," Eomer said. Iorlas was rather pleased with himself, so perhaps Eomer would be spared anything else until he was home and fed.

"My lord has brought guests?" Iorlas asked a few moment later, a frown crossing the young man's brow. He was trying to be discreet, but failing horribly. Eothain was already informing Gamling of all the events, and it was not the first time that Eomer wished they would converse in Westron for Ioralas's benefit. At least Gamling was entertained with the tale.

"Aye, we found them on the road, between here and Aldburg. They do not speak the languages." Eomer hesitated for a moment, debating whether or not to tell him more. In the end he opted to just leave the explanation at that.

"How is that possible?" Iorlas asked, more to himself than anyone present. "Did you try Sindarin, my lord, many people from the south..." Iorlas stopped, recognizing the look from his king. "Forgive me, my lord, of course you did." It was only a few moments later that Iorlas begged pardon to welcome the strange lady and her family to Edoras.

Eomer sighed as Eothain and Gamling flanked him. "I find it difficult to believe there are no pressing matters demanding my attention forthwith," Eomer commented to Gamling.

"Nothing I deem pressing, my lord, but perhaps your advisors will see it differently," Gamling said. A look of strain crossing his face for a moment. "I will gladly withdraw to my position in the garrison of Edoras."

"Mayhap our lord king would prefer you to remain Underking until his heir is born," Eothain said, much to Gamling's horror. Gamling looked quickly to his king.

"Gamling, I count you among my friends. I could not, in good conscience, leave you to that fate," Eomer said, trying to hide his mirth. "I save that for those who are rather irksome."

"Than I shall endeavor to remain on your good side, my lord," Gamling said with an honest smile. "What of the family?" he asked then.

"We will find quarters for them in Meduseld until they are accustomed to things," Eomer said, a bit hesitantly. "I think it would be in the best interest of the family if we do not explain their circumstances to all."

"That may prove difficult, my lord, if many see their strange garb. It will raise suspicions and prompt questions," Gamling said, considering all the options as quickly as he could.

"Aye. However, if we conceal their clothing and keep information to the minimal truth, any obstacles should be few," Eomer said. There was more confidence in his voice than he actually felt.

"We found them lost upon the road, on our return and we do not know from where they hail," Eothain sampled the comment. "Aye, it is the minimal truth."

"Inform Aeluwyn of the full situation. Her sharp tongue and quick wit will detour most," Eomer said looking to Eothain. "I shall inform our lady queen. Gamling, should duty allow, see that they have your personal escort when they leave the halls of Meduseld. I do not want them to feel caged," Eomer finished. After a moment of thought, he added, "And instruct my escort not to speak of anything they have seen. It is too late to conceal much from them."

Both men nodded their agreement. Eomer knew that either one of them would have voiced their doubts, regardless of whether he was king or not. That they did not bolstered Eomer's confidence in the matter. His most trusted people would know the tale and help them become accustomed to life in Edoras. Though he did not like to keep anything from his people, he felt that in this instance it would be best to keep most of them uninformed. The situation was confusing enough for him; he doubted the people of Rohan would find it less so. Even with the fall of the dark lord, they were a superstitious lot, and the last thing he needed was for them to rise up in a witch hunt.

Looking back, again, Eomer could not suppress the smile that curved up a corner of his mouth. Michelle. It was apparent in her searching eyes and false smile, that she had truly been introduced to Iorlas. The man was enthusiastically pointing things out to her, naming them in Westron, and having her repeat them. He wasted no time in trying to get information out of her, however little he understood. Michelle was being diplomatic enough in her responses and obediently repeated the words he wanted her too.

Only a moment later she caught his eye. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head in disbelief as she subtly pointed to Iorlas. Eomer chuckled then, and turned back around. It pleased him deeply that though she gave no indication of her thoughts on Rohan, she made her opinion of Iorlas quite clear. An opinion that was not dissimilar from his own.

"See that they are cloaked before entering the city," Eomer ordered, then spurred Firefoot ahead, looking forward to the warm welcome from his people, if not his wife.


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N:**Here is another one. Big thanks to Deandra for helping me sort this out. Any errors left are mine. LOL The words in bold are spoken in Westron. Hope you enjoy and don't forget that any questions or comments are welcome! _

**Chapter Five**

Michelle was having difficulty keeping up the one-sided conversation with the man called Iorlas. He made that very clear. She supposed he was trying to be helpful in his own way, pointing things out and naming them for her. The language lesson would have been great, at another time. All she wanted to do at the moment was study her surroundings. Iorlas finally left her side when one of the riders approached and draped a green cloak over her shoulders. The intent was quite clear. No doubt that blasted man, with his devilish smile, ordered it.

Soon she realized why-the people of the town would be less likely to notice them as they approached. With a quick look around, she saw that the same care was taken with her children. Clearing her thoughts, Michelle focused on the town. It was probably considered a city by their standards. Anxiety settled in her throat as her heart began to race. Her mind started picturing all sorts of vile images, most of them having to do with hygiene, or lack thereof.

The road had become difficult to navigate. The horse she was riding, however, was eager to be home, and it knew exactly where to go with little guidance from her. Michelle was thankful for that as well; it would allow her to observe more. From this distance, she could see the entire town was encompassed in a timber wall. All of the homes progressed up the side of the hill, and were covered with thatched roofs. At the very top of the hill was a rather impressive hall. The sunlight was glinting off pieces of it, but she was too far away to tell what it was.

They were nearly to the gate when Michelle gave much heed to the mounds on each side of the road. They were all covered in snow, but there were a couple where the snow was not as thick and she noticed little white flowers growing. She found it odd, in the middle of winter, for these little white flowers to be blooming, but they were beautiful all the same.

As they reached the gate the road became paved. She could tell because the snow had melted or been cleared away. Along the side of the roadway was a stream. Later she would see that the water was issued from a stone horse's head at the top of the hill. Young children were playing out in the snow, some of them catching the eye of her own children and giving shy waves. Samantha and Nicole both eagerly waved in return.

Edoras. That is what Iorlas said this place was. The large building at the very top of the hill, he called that Meduseld. Michelle was suffering from sensory overload. There was no way she could possibly take in all that she was seeing as they climbed the hill, and she had no time to study the carvings on the hall itself, before she and her children were ushered inside. She was certain she caught a glimpse of gold inlay on some of the columns though.

Still wrapped in her cloak, now holding Abagail and with her daughters close behind her, she was certain her mouth was hanging open when her eyes finally adjusted to the lessened light of the hall. There were carvings and banners adorning the room, and the walls were covered with tapestries depicting various scenes, presumably of the country's past. At the end of the long hall was a great gilded throne set upon a raised dais. _Dear God, is he a king? _Was the thought that ran through her mind when she saw Eomer sitting there. Beside him was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her raven hair was intricately held in place high on her head, ringlets framing her porcelain face. Kind gray eyes took account of everything in a matter of moments. Her dark blue gown was embroidered in silver and elegantly set on her delicate frame, neither hiding nor accentuating her pregnancy. She was not nearly as tall as Michelle was, but her bearing made up for anything she lacked in inches.

"Mom, are they a king and queen?" Samantha whispered the question.

"Of course, silly. I told you he was an important man," Nicole answered just as quietly. However the one they were calling queen heard her, and a small smile played around the corner of her mouth at the sight of the whispering, awed children.

Michelle was saved from having to silence her children by Eomer stepping forward. "Michelle, **This is my wife, Lothiriel**," he said, gesturing with his hand.

Michelle was not sure what to do. Even if she knew how to curtsy, how did one accomplish that in blue jeans? So she opted for a bow, and was pleased to see that it worked for the moment. He then introduced her children, the twins having no qualms with giving a curtsy. _Apparently they picked up some things in all those princess movies they insisted on watching. Maybe I should have paid closer attention. _It seemed to greatly please the queen.

After introductions were made, Lothiriel herself led them to what was to be their chamber. Michelle thanked her as best she could, and the kind woman made her exit. There was new-to-them clothes ready; it was probably the first thing the king ordered on his return. Food was soon brought and they all had a nice meal while a bath was readied for them to share. It wasn't much later when Michelle managed to get her kids to sleep. She waited rather late, until all seemed quiet before she ventured out of her room. She did not want to run into a lot of people and try and explain what she was doing, at the same time she hoped for a familiar face, someone to escort her so she did not raise suspicion. Thankfully she ran into Iorlas.

She gestured with her hands, telling him she just wanted to look around the hall. To her relief he nodded and offered his arm to guide her to the hall. Once there, he excused himself and left with purposeful strides. Anyone still milling about the hall paid her little attention as she looked around. She started with the first tapestry that caught her eye. It was not as worn as the others, in fact it was probably quite new. In the background there was a white city, layered up into a mountain. In the foreground was an immense battle, the men on horses fighting frightening creatures. The banners of the horsemen were there as well, easy for her to pick out as they were quite familiar now. She hesitated for a moment before touching it to feel the weave. How long did something like this take?

Michelle was not sure how long she wandered from banner to carving, and back again, but her eyes were growing heavy. Still she wanted to see more. Moving toward the throne, she walked around it for a moment, before settling on the steps in front of it. It was beautiful, much like everything else in the hall. She sat there for some time, tracing her finger over the carvings, wondering at the craftsmanship and how old it was. A shadow fell over her, pulling her from her thoughts.

Michelle looked up to see Eomer standing there, his face inscrutable. She felt embarrassed and folded her hands in front of her as she stood quickly. She could not seem to meet his eyes. There was a heavy silence before she finally managed to gather enough courage to look at him. At least he didn't seem angry. Finally she asked the question that had been on her mind since their arrival. "Are you a king?" she questioned, gesturing with her hands to indicate a crown.

He looked at her for a moment longer and then gave a single nod. Michelle felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks. _You really should have paid attention to those movies!_ Her embarrassment was not lost on Eomer as he shook his head with a reassuring smile.

"I am sorry, we do not have kings where I live," Michelle said, trying to accompany the apology with hand gestures. He seemed to understand her meaning and frowned. He signaled for her to follow him as he walked to another tapestry. This one had an army standing at a black gate. At the front of them was a figure that might be Eomer, along with two other prominent men. They were staring down the horde leaving the gate. Michelle pointed at the one she thought was Eomer asking if it was him.

Eomer nodded and pointed to the two other men. "**Imrahil, the prince of Dol Amroth."**__Eomer made a gesture, indicating to her that he was like a king only a little lower.

"A prince," she muttered, more to herself than to him.

When she appeared to understand, Eomer pointed to the other man. "**Aragorn, Elessar, the king of Gondor.**"

Michelle frowned. Why did that sound familiar? She knew that name. "Aragorn. Elessar," she mumbled the words, trying to get her memory to work.

Eomer looked at her curiously for a few moments. "**Do you know Aragorn?" **he asked, gently gripping one of her shoulders to make her look at him.

Michelle stared into his dark eyes. There were little flecks of gold in them. She blinked and pulled her thoughts back to his question, but try as she might, she could not place it. "No. It sounds familiar, but I can't place it," she told him, shaking her head with mild frustration.

He let go of her and nodded. The man had to think her completely insane. It was at that moment that Michelle noticed how late it was. What was he still doing up? Surely he was at least a little tired. When she turned to try and ask, Eomer was handing her a mug. She took it with a nod of gratitude, then followed him to one of the tables to sit down. How she wished she knew his language. It would make life so much easier. Deciding she could not stand the silence anymore, regardless of the language barrier, she tried to ask another question. "You are going to be a father?"

He understood. With a slight smile he nodded. The smile did not reach his eyes, causing Michelle to want to reassure him, though she had no idea how to do it. The frustration of not being able to speak the language angered her again. Starting tomorrow she would remedy that. She picked up on Spanish and French in the classes she had rather quickly. There was no reason to believe that she could not pick up on the language here. Besides, if she was to make the best of the time they spent here, she needed to be able to converse with people. Michelle smothered a yawn.

Eomer noticed and stood, offering her his arm. Michelle hesitated for a moment before taking it. She could not help but notice the tight muscles under her hand. _Yep, definitely not all armor, _was her thought as he led her from the hall and to her room. Once outside her door he paused for a moment with a frown. The frown seemed to transplant to her brow a moment later.

"**We must keep quiet of your circumstance. There are only five that know the tale," **he spoke, gesturing to be silent about who they were. Then ticking off on his fingers, said, "**Eothain, myself, Lothiriel, Aeluwyn, and Gamling."**

Michelle wasn't sure who the last two people were, but she thought she understood what he was trying to say. They were the only ones that knew she was from another world altogether. At least she hoped that was what he was saying. "Aeluwyn?" she questioned, hesitantly.

"**Eothain's wife," **he said.

She recognized the word from him introducing her to Lothiriel, so she gathered Aeluwyn was Eothain's wife. "Gamling?"

"**You will meet him on the morrow. He rode with Iorlas today."** The gesturing was lost on Michelle, but she nodded anyway. She would figure it out tomorrow. It had something to do with that irritating man today, though.

Eomer nodded his departure. "**Sleep well, Michelle," **he said as he left. Though her name sounded odd with his accent, she could not say it was unpleasant. Michelle repeated the first part of what he said back to him hesitantly as she opened the door to her room. Eomer paused in his stride to acknowledge her over his shoulder.


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N:**Hello all!!! Well here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Questions and comments are always welcome. _

**Chapter Six**

Lothiriel watched as Michelle fumbled with her attempts at embroidery. It was quite evident in the past week spent trying to teach her some of the womanly pursuits, that Michelle had never done such things in her world. Not that she could blame her; the work was rather tedious and dull. At least the poor woman looked better than she did a week ago. There was healthy color in her cheeks now and the dark circles were no longer present under her eyes.

"I feel useless," Michelle said haltingly, as she dropped her work in her lap. She was slowly getting some command of Westron, having spent every morning with Iorlas. He was as determined to teach her the language as she was to learn it. From what Aeluwyn had told her, the sessions were very entertaining, especially when the children were with them. The last couple of days though, Aeluwyn's brood had taken to teaching Michelle's children, something that was a benefit to Michelle, as it could be done elsewhere.

"It is not bad," Lothiriel said, managing to keep a straight face as she looked at the mess stitched into the fabric. It was not until she she looked at Michelle's face, noticing the humor there, that she started laughing along with her. "Perhaps we can find something else to occupy your time."

"I could..." she stopped, gesturing that she could scrub the floors. The look on her face suggested that anything would be preferable to this.

"Clean?" Lothiriel questioned. At her nod, Lothiriel shook her head. "That will not be necessary here. We have enough servants," Lothiriel said, trying to get comfortable in her chair. How she wished the babe would be born. Her pregnancy was becoming rather tiresome. Michelle stood from her chair and moved a stool for Lothiriel to place her feet upon.

"I am a servant," Michelle said, wringing her hands together in front of her.

Lothiriel shook her head. "You are our guest, Michelle. I do believe that the king would give much for you keeping Iorlas busy," Lothiriel said with a smile. Michelle smiled in return, catching the meaning of her statement more than all the words. "What did you do at your home?"

It took her a moment, trying to translate the words, before she responded. "I wrote numbers," she said, her hands gesturing. She was becoming frustrated with herself, trying to communicate with her limited vocabulary.

Lothiriel was thoughtful for a moment. Michelle could read and write in her world and from what she understood, many people did, not just a privileged few. Here, however, it was a valuable skill. Iorlas had even said she was writing down everything that she learned, to help her remember. Right at this moment she was pulling a single sheet of parchment from her pocket to look over. It appeared as if she managed to get a full week's worth of information on that one piece. "I wrote numbers in books?" she asked still not looking up from the paper.

"You were a bookkeeper," Lothiriel stated more than asked. Michelle was relieved that she understood and folded the paper back up, returning it to her pocket. "That is a useful skill," Lothiriel said motioning for her to sit back down. "Has Iorlas taught you the numbers?"

"Some," was her one word answer.

"Perhaps when you have learned all Iorlas has to teach you, we can find a place for you with our bookkeeper," Lothiriel said, setting aside her own forgotten embroidery. The idea of placing Michelle in the company of the aging bookkeeper, while sound, might not work. The man was rather set in his ways, as her husband sometimes said, not to mention he did not take kindly to other people, especially in his domain.

Lothiriel noticed Michelle's discomfort and realized that her thoughts must have been showing on her face. She had no idea how to reassure her. There was no help for it. Michelle had made a lasting impression on all of them. She was a woman that needed a place. She could not lead an idle life alongside other women of the court. That was not to say, Michelle could not be a woman of the court here in Rohan, or Gondor for that matter. She certainly had a graceful bearing, not to mention a very natural beauty.

Lothiriel took a moment to study Michelle as she looked over her piece of parchment yet again. Michelle was definitely not striking or exotic in any sense. There was something about her that would give anyone who met her pause. Her large brown eyes were expressive; you could see all the immense depths of her, simply by looking into her eyes. The brown locks of her hair waved naturally down to the middle of her back. Lothiriel smiled then, noting that the colors of Rohan seemed to suit her, make her glow.

"I need purpose," Michelle said then, pulling Lothiriel from her musings. She looked as if she had so much more she wanted to say, but could not put her thoughts into any words or gestures that Lothiriel might understand.

"We will find you a purpose, Michelle. This, I promise you," Lothiriel said, the smile fading from her face. She understood well, especially now that she was with child and rather restricted in her own tasks, the need for some duty. Something that would leave the feeling of accomplishment. Somehow, Lothiriel did not think that Michelle would be one for court intrigues, and that she would not hold her tongue and bend the truth to better suit her own desires. No the court itself was not the place for her.

However, that did not mean the mundane servant activities would suit her either. The woman was too intelligent for the monotony of those tasks. They would quickly bore her and cause her spirit to falter. Michelle was wonderful with her children, and there was not a doubt in Lothiriel's mind, when it came to her children, she would face down all the warriors in Edoras, mayhap the entire kingdom of Rohan to protect them.

For a moment Lothiriel wondered at that. Her own father had an unwavering devotion to his children but she could not say the same for her mother. Not that she knew personally, because she was so young when her mother died, but her brothers often said that they themselves barely remembered their mother. It was often their nursemaids they recalled. Their father did not really become involved in their lives until they were nearly grown. It was all she knew. It was much different here in Rohan, and Lothiriel didn't know if she would ever adjust to it all. Michelle seemed more comfortable in most circumstances than Lothiriel herself did, and she was the one that spoke the language and knew the traditions.

There was no mistake that Lothiriel loved her father and brothers, but did she know them as well as she should? She was sure her father knew little of her. Unlike Michelle, he did not know when she was distressed, what foods she liked and disliked, or whether she was happy in her marriage and high standing. He knew nothing of her life except what Lothiriel told him. Yet Michelle, could tell everything with her children; she could see through everything they told her to the real issue. How did one accomplish that? Lothiriel could not even read her husband.

That was yet another blunder in her life. To say that Eomer was not dear to her would be a lie, and in her own way she did love the man - it was nigh impossible not too - but the affection was not as it should be between a husband and wife. It was everything political alliances intended, yet nothing that Lothiriel wanted. She wanted what could be found between the King and Queen of Gondor and try as they might, neither one of them could accomplish that.

At the beginning Lothiriel thought their union would be as special. Now she realized that those first months were a product of excitement and gossip. Excitement that the war was over, new friendships and allegiances were being made, the hope for a beautiful future, and the gossip surrounding the most eligible man in all of Middle Earth and the daughter of one of his dearest friends. As expected she wed the handsome king of Rohan and did so happily. Yet, a couple of months into their union and she realized that something was missing, something that was eluding her. She knew her husband felt the same way, and today, they were simply friendly companion.

"My lady?" Michelle questioned, a frown of concern on her brow. The woman was definitely observant.

"Do not trouble yourself with my woes," Lothiriel said, signaling for Michelle to help her up from the chair. She was quickly becoming melancholy and wished to retire to her room for a time. How she despised the fluctuation of her own emotions. At present she was having trouble remembering who she used to be.

Michelle quickly assisted and walked Lothiriel to her room, helping her to settle into her bed. She was really quite efficient in her efforts to make Lothiriel comfortable. Unlike her other ladies, Michelle had experienced having children and knew of all her discomforts.

"You are truly priceless, Michelle," Lothiriel commented before Michelle could leave the room.

Michelle paused at the door, then returned to settle herself on the bed beside her, "Tell me," was all she said. She reached for her parchment yet again but the queen stalled her by grabbing her hand.

"You do not need to hear of it, Michelle. You have enough to consider," Lothiriel said with a heavy sigh.

"You will feel better," Michelle stuttered, trying to convince Lothiriel to speak with her even if she would not understand it all.

Lothiriel gave her a weak smile, Michelle's eyes were compelling her to speak; assuring her that whatever she understood would not be repeated. "I wish for something more. When I was a child I dreamed of sailing upon the seas to the far reaches of this world. To be free of court politics and my position." Lothiriel closed her eyes, picturing in her head all that she could imagine was out there. "I feel trapped in this life now and wish that I could escape it, not only for myself, but for Eomer as well. He deserves so much more than anything I can give him." Her voice was fading now so she quickly opened her eyes. As she looked into Michelle's she saw understanding. Though the woman did not know all she said, she understood the meaning.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on her chamber door. Michelle stood quickly to answer it. The slight blush of Michelle's cheeks gave away who the visitor was before Eomer even entered the room. _What a curious reaction,_ Lothiriel thought. Michelle bowed respectfully before she turned to Lothiriel to be excused. Lothiriel forestalled her, noticing then how Michelle would look anywhere but at Eomer.  
"I thought perhaps you would like to join us for the evening meal, my lady, and I would provide you escort," Eomer said, addressing her. Lothiriel noticed, and not for the first time, that Eomer's face was the unreadable mask he commonly used for his meetings. It was an impassive look that he had worn quite a bit lately.

"That will not be necessary, my lord. I am in need of rest." Lothiriel noted the look of concern and hastened to reassure him, saying, "I am well, simply tired. Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort Michelle. I am sure she is in need of nourishment as she has been very helpful today." Eomer did not react to her suggestion.

"As you wish," Eomer said offering his arm to Michelle. A moment later they were gone.

Lothiriel spent a few more moments pondering Michelle and the reactions she had in Eomer's presence. Whenever he would come near, she would make a hasty exit or respectfully keep her head bowed. If Lothiriel did know better, she would say Michelle was fearful of him. But she knew that it was certainly more than that. No doubt, the woman found him attractive, as most do, and was trying to avoid any situation where she might show disrespect.

As for Eomer himself, she knew he was eagerly awaiting the birth of his child; something Lothiriel herself could share. She was growing quite weary of not being herself - physically, mentally, and emotionally. One moment she would be happy with her life and amazed at the life growing within her, the next she would fall into despair, something unusual, in and of itself. It was all rather tiresome. Through it all though, she noticed Eomer keeping more and more to himself. More than once she would catch a look of longing on his face as he watched his friends and their families. The look would quickly be hidden from her and anyone else, but she caught it all the same.

Eomer was unsure about the future, just as she was. Lothiriel was not confident that being a mother would come as naturally to her as it did for some. She never had anyone to base the experience on. Deep down, Lothiriel knew that it was a concern for Eomer as well. She knew that he was raised in a society where affection for family was normal. He was fearful that his duties would keep him from being the father he wanted to be and was unsure if Lothiriel would be the mother he wished for his children. Not that she could blame him; she was unsure herself.

Lothiriel moved about on her bed to get into a comfortable position, a position that had eluded her for several weeks now. After a couple of minutes, and ending up in the same position in which she had started, Lothiriel gave into exhaustion. She would wake up in a better mood tomorrow and her outlook would completely change. Mayhap with the birth of their first child, things would improve and she and Eomer would finally find what they were both seeking in each other.


End file.
